Bleach: The Genesis Spirit
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: There is a new Soul Reaper in the Seireitei. But he is more than a Soul Reaper, he's a Vizard. However, he is only half of a soul. The other half of his soul is an Arrancar. But does he pose a threat, or is there more to him than meets the eye?
1. The Undefeated Hollow

~Bleach: The Genesis Spirit~

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters. I do however own Alec Willey (because he's based off of me) and De Mon Tenshi.**

**Author's Note: This is an idea that I've had on my mind for months. Now I'm finally going through with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Undefeated Hollow**

In the world of the living, there is a hollow that is undefeated by any soul reaper. The hollow is approximately 8 feet tall. He has angel-like wings that are formed from the same material as his mask. He has the figure similar to a wolf. His mask was unique. He only had half of a mask. The left side was a dragon-like mask with dark red, tiger-like stripes. On the right side, it was just black.

"Ichigo, I've got a reading on another hollow," The soul reaper know as Rukia Kuchiki said to Ichigo, "But..."

"Alright, let's go," The substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki said as he grabbed a pendent, separating his soul from his body.

As Rukia and Ichigo were on their way to the location of the hollow, Rukia mentioned a concern of hers, "I just need to warn you, there are two concerns of mine about this hollow. Perhaps three concerns. One is that the reading I got was very strong. The second is that according to the reading I was getting, this is an undefeated hollow," Rukia warned.

"Well his undefeated streak will soon be over!" Ichigo said.

"Also, the signal I was getting didn't seem completely there," Rukia added.

When they arrived at where the hollow was, there were already several soul reapers fighting it. Rukia recognized the hollow, even though she never even seen him, "It's true! It's the hollow, De Mon Tenshi!"

"So what do you know about this De Mon Tenshi?" Ichigo asked

The soul reaper, Renji Abarai, answered, "All we know is that it's no normal hollow. It may be as strong as a menos grande, perhaps even stronger."

"It's even speculated that he's an adjuchas," Rukia added. Then she noticed something about the hollow's actions, "Wait, is it even fighting back? It seems to only be using defensive tactics."

"Come to think of it, he doesn't seem to be giving much of a fight," Renji said.

At that time, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu arrived. Then Uryu poined out something, "Has any of you taken a good look at the hole in it's chest?" Uryu said.

"The hole in it's chest is partly closed!" Orihime said surprised

"Doesn't that mean that it's not fully a hollow yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Or perhaps it's reverting back from a hollow," Chad added.

"But that's impossible," Renji quickly said.

Orihime spoke quietly, "He doesn't want to be here. He wants to leave." Then she spoke out loud, "Stop attacking him!"

One of the soul reapers looked at Orihime like she was crazy, "Do you want that thing to kill us or something?!"

After a moment of silence, Renji then commanded, "Let the hollow go!"

"But sir..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!!!" Renji commanded forcefully.

The other soul reapers stopped their attacks on the hollow. The hollow then began to walk away. But then he turned around and looked at Orihime, **"THANK YOU!"** The hollow said. Then he left.

~One Year Later~

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was waiting to meet his new lieutenant. The new lieutenant came to see his new Captain, "Hello Byakuya." The new lieutenant said bluntly.

The new lieutenant was 6 foot, 3 inches. He had short, dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a black kimono with dark red borders. He also wore dark red, fingerless gloves.

One of the officers smacked the new lieutenant in the back of the head, "First of all, he is your captain now! So you are to address him as Captain Kuchiki!" The officer instructed, "Second, the Kuchiki's are of royal blood! You are to bow in his presence!"

The lieutenant smacked the officer back, "First off, that's for smacking your new lieutenant! And second, I will only give him my respect when he earns it from me! I would act the same even to Yamamoto!" the lieutenant snapped.

"How dare you..." The officer said before being cut off by Byakuya.

"What must I do to earn your respect?" Byakuya asked, "And what is your name, lieutenant?"

"My name is Alec Willey. And to earn my respect, you must duel me," Alec said.

"Fine then," Byakuya said, "Tomorrow at dawn. I look forward to our duel...Alec."

~The Next Morning~

Byakuya and his new lieutenant, Alec, were facing each other in battle position. They were about to duel to earn each other's respect.

"You do realize that I don't intend to go easy on you," Byakuya said.

"Just don't underestimate me," Alec said.

Alec and Byakuya pulled out their Zanpakutos. Then they released them, revealing their shikai.

"Strike with fury, Enzeru!" Alec called out, revealing his zanpakutos shikai form. The blade dissolved completely. On his gloves, three two-foot blades appeared, creating the appearance of claws. "I'd like to introduce you to my Zanpakuto, Enzeru!"

"Hmm. Scatter," Byakuya said. His zanpakuto dissolved into several pedal-like blades, "Senbonzakura."

* * *

**Translations**

**De Mon Tenshi = Demon Angel**

**Enzeru = Angel**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	2. A Battle of Honor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters. I do however own my OCs.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Battle of Honor**

"Strike with fury, Enzeru!" Alec called out, revealing his zanpakutos shikai form. The blade dissolved completely. On his gloves, three two-foot blades appeared, creating the appearance of claws. "I'd like to introduce you to my Zanpakuto, Enzeru!"

"Hmm. Scatter," Byakuya said. His zanpakuto dissolved into several pedal-like blades, "Senbonzakura." Byakuya attacked with Senbonzakura's technique. But Alec used an ability similar to the flash step. For Alec, time momentarily slowed down. This allowed Alec to deflect each one of the thousand blades. Then time resumed to normal.

"Not bad," Alec responded "Now let me show you Enzeru's ability. Shado-dageki!" Alec charged at Byakuya and attacked. Byakuya attempted to block, but the attack could not be blocked. It went strait through Byakuya's defense as if there was none.

Byakuya held his chest where Alec attacked, "That ability is quite impressive," Byakuya complemented.

"When I use Shado-dageki, Enzeru becomes pure dark energy," Alec said, "Therefor, no physical defense can stop it."

As Alec and Byakuya fought, a crowd was forming around them. The battle was catching everyone's attention. But the two combatants were oblivious to their presence.

"Well then, you should feel honored that you are making me bring out my bankai," Byakuya said, "Scatter," Byakuya released his zanpakuto's bankai form. Two rows of large blades rose from the ground they were standing on, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya used an attack similar to his previous one. But instead of the thousand pedals, this time there was a million. Alec used his altered flash step like before. But it takes allot of energy. Half way through, he lost his hold on his ability and was attacked by the majority of the blades.

Byakuya began to walk away victoriously, "Sorry that it had to end like this. But you have earned my respect. You have good skills and an intense fighting spir...huh?"

When the smoke cleared, Alec was still standing. But the attack had taken it's toll on him, "Your acting like you've already won," Alec said with a strain in his voice, but smiling, "How do you expect to earn my respect if you don't fight me with your full power?"

"If you insist," Byakuya responded, "But only if you promise to do the same thing."

"Fine," Alec replied, "Bankai." Alec released his bonkai form. But this was different than any other bankai. Alec closed his eyes. The blades on his gloves vanished. He grew black angel-like wings. His kimono had a torn up, worn appearance. Alec opened his eyes and they were now dark red. Alec has become his zanpakuto, "This is my bonkai form, Da-ku Enzeru!"

"Senkei," Byakuya said, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Several rows of blades formed a circle around the two warriors. Byakuya took one of the blades and attacked, and so did Alec.

The battle lasted for a good thirty minutes before they finally decided to call it a draw.

"You fight well Alec," Byakuya complimented, "I believe that you may be able to rise to the rank of captain."

"You were holding back on me though, weren't you?" Alec said, breathing deeply, "Why?"

Byakuya gave Alec a small smile that only he noticed, "Because I was enjoying the battle to much. Besides, you were holding back as well."

"Well, I was enjoying the battle to much," Alec replied, "Thank you...Captain."

* * *

**Translations**

**Shado-dageki = Shadow Strike**

**Da-ku Enzeru = Dark Angel**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
